Guilt
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: One night, Batman is fighting the Joker and it leads to the point where an innocent is lost seemingly by Batman's fault. Bruce hangs up the cowl, blaming himself, but there's more going on than meets the eye.


Batman:

Guilt

Gotham City, it was considered to be the closest city on Earth to hell. Except for maybe Los Angeles. People lived in fear. Molestation, rape, crime, supervillians were all home to Gotham City. But yet there was one man who was determined to make the city a better place. A man who as a young boy lost his family to an unknown gunman. Ever since that moment, the boy vowed to ensure that what happened to his parents would never happen to anyone else. He trained for years, going all around the world. One night he returned to Gotham City and began his crusade.

He was Bruce Wayne, but he had another name. By night, he was Batman. The moment criminals saw him, fear struck their hearts. A figure dressed as a bat… however when Bruce became Batman, an obsession seemed to come over him, one that he couldn't seem to let go….

There was one enemy, who was constantly causing Batman trouble. This man was once a common crook. While avoiding capture from Batman, he jumped into a vat of chemicals. When he emerged his face was chalk white. His hair was green and his mouth was forever plagued with a hideous smile… His lips were covered with red. He became… the Joker. A villain out for nothing more than good laugh. His laughter plagued all over. In the end in his mind, all the atrocities he committed were just jokes.

Inside of his new hideout. The Joker schemed. He looked at the plans, he wrote up. He smiled as he examined it over and over. "Mr. J?" asked Harley Quinn, his loyal (as he put it) hench-wench. She saw him as her boyfriend, although Joker didn't necessarily see their relationship the way she did.

"Yes what is it Harley girl?' he asked.

"Well, the boys are waiting for you to give out your plans." Said Harley.

"Are they now? Well, I'm ready. Let's go." Said Joker, smiling. Inside the (as Joker called it) Living Room. Joker explained his plan down to the last detail. "We hijack one of Gotham's blimps and nuclear weapons that are hidden in this city. We get at least 50 miles away, threaten the city for a 1 million dollars, with the promise we won't blow the city up, which we will of course do anyway." Then the Joker broke into hysterical laughter, but then he stopped. "Any questions?"

The henchmen, who were made to look like mines, looked out each other, until one stood up. "Yeah uh boss? What about the Bat? Isn't it going to try to stop us again?'

"Very good question Curley." (Joker had named his three henchmen after one of the Three Stooges.) "I've got that planned. We won't defeat Batman, this time Batman is going to defeat _himself._" Then the Joker brought into hysterical laughter, which caused him to fall over in his seat….

Inside Wayne Manor, where Bruce Wayne lived, was a vast and illustrious house. Bruce inherited when his father and mother were killed, but the house was so big, it seemed to shadow something else: loneliness. Bruce had long since been lonely. He had promised himself he would never marry for it would distract him from his work. But that didn't stop many women from trying. On the couch sat two kids, one at least 5 years older. These two were Batman's partners in his night work. One was a girl, one was a boy. One was Barbara Gordon, one was Tim Drake.

"So how are the Titans doing?" asked Barbara, she was a very young woman, though she was more girl than woman and her crime fighter alias; Batgirl, reflected that. She had long red hair and pretty green eyes.

"They're fine." Started Tim. He was a 13-year old boy. He had short black hair. He continued onwards. "Cyborg's still obsessed with fixing the tower with more technology. Raven's always reading books. Beast Boy's still trying to crack jokes."

"Oh." Said Barbara, she grinned. "What about Starfire?"

Tim stared blankly and blushed. "What about her?"

"You didn't say anything about her." Said Barbara.

"Well Star is just being Star. I hear she misses me a lot though."

"Awww." Said Barbara, still grinning. "She likes you a lot."

Tim's face turned redder. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well." Said Barbara, she turned her head and grinned again. She continued to speak. "Don't worry kid. Your school's summer dance is coming up. Why don't you take her to it?"

Tim started blushing furiously. "What do you mean? We're not... not yet. Uh…" Barbara just chuckled.

"Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea don't you think?" asked Barbara.

Tim shook his head. "Enough about my love-life. What about you? Trying to settle Bruce's playboy charms on you?" Tim smiled slyly. Now it was Barbara's turn to blush.

"Uh… well I…" she started, but she was interrupted when Bruce himself entered the room. He was a tall man with short black hair and pale blue eyes. He was dressed in his Wayne Enterprises business suit. "Bruce!" said Barbara, standing up. "How was work today?"

"It was fine." Said Bruce. "Good thing you're here Barbara."

Barbara sheepishly scratched her head. "Oh why's that?"

"It's time for the night shift. You two get into your costumes now." He said.

"Oh…" said Barbara, slightly disappointed. "Well, you heard the man Tim." She said, trying to wave it off and not let Bruce notice anything. "Let's go." Tim and Barbara headed towards the clock that was the hidden entrance to the Batcave, where Batman made his crime fighting headquarters. It was dark, dreary and filled with bats. But they all agreed it fit the mood. Barbara and Tim both felt a bit sorry for Bruce, none of them went through the pain he did.

So they changed into their costumes. Bruce's was a gray costume with a black bat insignia. With a black cape on his back. Barbara's costume was a black costume with a bat insignia, except hers was yellow. Both Batman and Batgirl wore masks that covered their face area, except Batman's eyes were hidden by white eyes where else Batgirl's were visible. Tim's costume was a red costume with green tights. His insignia was a little "R" on the side.

"All right, let's go." Said Batman. As he began walking towards the Batmobile, the sleek black car was Batman's primary source of transportation.

Meanwhile the Joker was inside Gotham City Square. "Ah. Fighting. Death. I couldn't ask for a better day."

"Joker!" came the voice of a cop. Commissioner Gordon was the one who called out the voice. "Put your hands behind your head. Do not resist! You are clearly outnumbered!" Gordon backed these words up well, for behind him were at least a dozen cops with guns and clubs.

"Perhaps Commissioner." Said Joker that smile still showing on his face. "But I am never outclassed."

"Only in your sick mind, Joker." Said Gordon. "All right! Open fire!" He and the other cops began pointing their guns until Joker suddenly vanished. "What the hell?" said Gordon.

A laughter echoed on the skies. The cops looked up and on top of the nearest building was the Joker. "You see Commish? I'm always one step ahead!" The Joker roared with laughter again and ran off.

"Damn it! Get copters after him now!" started Gordon, but before he could process that order, he saw the shape of a bat. "Actually I'm not sure we'll need it now."

The shadow was that of Batman as he came down at the Joker, who still running on top of the building. Batman landed in front of him. The Joker stopped in his tracks. "About time." He whispered to himself. Joker's smile still flashed as he and Batman looked at each in the eyes. Batman's fierce and angry. Joker's happy looking. They were enemies. Batman loathed the Joker more than anyone else, Joker thought the same of Batman. Except Joker desired to play with the Dark Knight more than anything else.

"Your fun ends now Joker!" said Batgirl, as she and Robin appeared behind Batman.

"Oh! Brought the kids with you, I see. Not a problem." Said Joker, mildly laughing. Then he broke into a run in the other direction. "Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the Jokerman!" The Joker laughed more and more with each joke. Batman and his team ran after him as Joker jumped from building to building.

"Joker!" shouted Batman, as he sent his Bat-a-rang to attempt to knock the clown on his stomach, but it missed and Joker kept running. "Nice try Batsy!" laughed Joker, as using his own grappling hook went at least 10 feet through the air to a faraway building, but the Joker stopped and turned around, and began jumping around and making funny faces. "Come on! Throw one of your bat-a-rangs over here! I dare you!"

Batman and his partners stopped in their tracks. "This is no game Joker!" yelled Batman.

"It is to me!" mocked Joker. "Come on! Throw an explosive bat-a-rang I dare you!" the Joker mocked. Batman's hand reached into his utility belt.

_You can't do it. You won't do it._ _You are Batman, protector of peace. You can't attempt to kill the Joker._

_But on the other hand, Joker is mocking you. _

_Don't let him get to you… You won't do it._

_You know you shouldn't… but you will._

With this final thought, Batman sent the bat-a-rang at Joker.

"Batman! What are you doing! That's gonna kill somebody if it misses Joker!" shouted Batgirl.

The Joker smiled, as he turned on his communicator. "Begin it now!"

"Right Mr. J!" said Harley, as she watched from a nearby building, she motioned for the three goons to ready the body. On the streets, there lay a man, who was in his thirties. He was already gone, but they were hoping Batman did not realize this. The goons set him down and ran out of the way, giving Harley the "ok" sign. "All right!" she said, taking a switch from her pocket, she pointed it at the nearby building.

Inside was a giant magnet, it activated as Harley pressed the button…

The bat-a-rang was getting closer and closer to Joker, but he stood there smiling. Then suddenly Batman snapped back. "What have I done?" he said.

The Bat-a-rang narrowly missed Joker. "Nice try Batsy! But… whoops! He said, pointing at the building. "Look out Mr. Innocent Bystander!" Then the Joker laughed when he saw Batman's face overcome with horror. The Bat-a-rang hit the side of the building.

"Yes!" Harley yelled in triumph. "Right on target!"

"Good work Harley girl. Now get ready for your other role." Said the Joker through the communicator.

"Right!" said Harley.

Batman looked on with horror as it exploded, causing the building to collapse. While one may think that much power could be inside such a little gadget, Batman had made it so that in case he needed to blow up something that was incredibly large that it could blow something up as large as a building…

He was about to regret it. The rubble came down, burying the dead man beneath it. Wasting no time Batman quickly grappled down to the sight. "No!" he said to himself.

"What just happened?" asked Robin.

"I don't know kid!" said Batgirl. "But come on!" she said.

How could I have been so stupid? So irresponsible. I let the Joker get to me... now an innocent life might be about to pay the price. With these thoughts flowing through his mind, Batman began to dig through the rubble. Other civilians gathered around as Batman dug through the rubble, more furious with each swipe until finally he saw a hand. Reaching in, he pulled it out, the sight of the man was heart wrenching, his eyes were closed. Batman knelt down and put his ears on the man's chest, looking for a heartbeat, there was none. Batman sat up.

"He's dead." He said, shaking his head. Batgirl and Robin just looked down at him; they didn't say anything as Batman stood up.

You promised never to let yourself lose control. Well, Bruce you just lost it. You never seemed to have it…

Harley walked onto the scene; she was changed out of her costume and into a civilian outfit to hide her identity. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she shrieked. All eyes turned to her as she ran to the dead man's body. She knelt beside it. Meanwhile Joker watched filled with glee.

"That's it, Harley, don't let him off."

"He was my husband…" she started to fake her crying.

Batman moved to comfort her. "I'm sorry…" he started.

"Sorry?" she yelled. "I saw everything! You were the one he killed him. Admit it!" Batman looked at her accusing finger. Batman just turned around and began to walk off.

"Batman?" asked Batgirl. "Where are you doing?" she sounded worried, and rightly so as Batman didn't answer her. Instead he just kept watching. Batgirl looked down at Robin, who exchanged a sorrowful and worried look with her…

"That's good, Harley. Real good. If all goes well, we'll never see him again." Laughed Joker, as he continued to watch from the building he had taunted Batman on.

"Boss?" came Moe's voice.

"What is it?" asked Joker.

"We have the blimp and nuke."

"Excellent." He smiled.

The Batmobile parked inside its usual parking spot. Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's loyal butler stood there and watched as his master climbed on. "Good evening Master Bruce, I trust- oh." He said, as he saw his depressed face. Batman walked right past him. Batgirl and Robin walked up to Alfred.

"Master Tim? Miss Gordon? What has happened?"

"It's…" started Batgirl, as she took off her mask. She stopped and sighed. "You don't want to know." She said.

All three's eyes were set on Batman, as he stood over the abyss of the cave, looking down into its vast emptiness…

Days and days past, Batman remained in the cave. It was dark. It was lonely.

_Are you happy now Bruce? You've been obsessed with your parents' death ever since that moment. Look inside yourself. Look where it's led you. Move on Bruce. You never did… _Batman's subconscious spoke to him. Batman looked down into the abyss, not looking behind him.

Meanwhile upstairs in Wayne Manor, Tim sat on the couch watching television. Alfred brought him some food, while Barbara was in the shower.

In the shower, Barbara thought to herself. _Poor Bruce, he must feel terrible. I wish I could do something…_

Tim sat on the couch, thinking to himself. _What's gonna happen with Bruce? I think I'll stay in Gotham a little longer._

Barbara came out of the shower; she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out. "So has he come out yet?"

"No, he has not, Miss Gordon." Said Alfred, sighing sadly.

The doorbell rang. Alfred opened the door outside was Dick Grayson; he was now a young man in his early twenties, he was once Robin until he had a falling out with Bruce. "Thank goodness you came Master Dick, he's even worse than the time where Commissioner Gordon was shot."

"If it's that bad Alfred, we're in trouble." Admitted Dick, nodding his head sadly.

"Indeed." Said Alfred.

Dick turned and saw Barbara. "Hello Barbara." He said, sadly with a little bit of longing for something in the past. Though he knew as much as she did that little chance remained for reconciliation.

"Hi." Said Barbara, responded as she went to dry her hair.

"I'll just go talk to Bruce." Said Dick. "How ya doing kid?" he said to Tim, trying to sound happy.

"Fine." Tim replied quickly, though he knew (as Dick did) that he was lying.

"That's good." Said Dick, as he removed the clock and walked down into the cave.

"Should we follow him?" asked Barbara, as she went to dress.

"Soon." Said Alfred.

Dick walked down the steps of the cave. As a young boy it used to creep him out, but eventually he got used to it like all things. He reached the end of the stairs; he looked around to find Batman still staring at that very same spot. "Bruce, you got to come up soon. Stay down here any longer than you usually do, you'll end up-"

But Dick stopped after a fierce glance from Batman. His eyes were pale and tired, his lower face had been nearly been covered by a haggard looking beard.

"Um…" Dick said.

Barbara, Tim and Alfred then came down the stairs.

"Master Bruce, you've barely eaten anything the past few days."

"I don't want food Alfred." He said.

"But Bruce. It'll make you feel better to Barbara." She was trying to sound her best to be happy, to hopefully cheer Bruce up, but judging by Bruce's pale expression it wasn't working.

Batman walked away, leaving the others in utter confusion and fear. Suddenly he collapsed to his knees, holding his head in pain, as suddenly without warning a scream that stunned all that heard it echoed throughout the cave…

Meanwhile inside the Joker's hideout there was silence, no sound except for one. A laughter echoed throughout the room, Harley and the goons watched with fear as Joker went insane with the laughter. Oh he loved it. "Anyway." He said, suddenly snapping out of his mood. "When are we ready to take off?"

"We will be any moment now boss." Said Larry, who had a smile on his face.

"Good." Said Joker, smiled and rubbing his hands. "Send our message to City Hall. I want to enjoy this."

By now Batman had stood up, he slowly walked over to the abyss. "I broke I promise I made… to my parents, to myself." He then turned to his adoptive family. "To you. If I cannot hold myself true then I no longer deserve this." He removed his mask slowly, until finally it came off his face. He held it somberly and then threw it off into the abyss below….

Batman is dead. Batman is no more. There is only Bruce Wayne.

A day later, Bruce reached into the Bat computer's communication line, on the screen came J'onn J'onnz. He was also known as the Martian Manhunter. He was like you would imagine a Martian, he was green. "Batman." He said, showing no emotion in his voice.

"J'onn, before I say anything." He said. "I want you to promise me you won't read my mind." J'onn gave a slight nod. Bruce returned the nod. "I'm-" Bruce paused for a moment. "-resigning from the Justice League."

J'onn let out a bit of concerned look. "Are you feeling all right?"

Bruce just stared into J'onn's alien eyes. Neither flinched. "No."

In the Living Room of Wayne Manor, Barbara and Tim sat in thought. "Well, what do we do now?" asked Tim. "I mean, who takes over?"

"Well, nobody." Said Barbara. She sighed for a moment and then spoke again. "What about you? Going back to the Teen Titans?"

Tim remained silent. The thought had just come to him. Could he go back to the Titans? With the current situation it seemed as though he had to do something, but wait. Was his loyalty to Gotham or the Titans? He bowed his head and held it in his hands. Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder. Though she too had her doubts on what the future would hold.

"I'm going out." He said, as he stood up. Barbara jerked her head in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Joker had a hand in this. I know he did." Tim said, his face was serious.

Barbara half laughed. "Tim, don't you dare go all obsessive on me. Like you did with that Slade guy-"

"That was different." Tim said sharply. "Don't bother coming." He said coldly in a nasty voice that wasn't his. Barbara watched in stunned silence. _This is not good._ She thought sadly as she watched Tim leave.

Inside the Joker's hideout, the clown watched as the blimp was loaded with the nuke. Joker smiled with delight. Things were finally going his way. After many years of fighting Batman, revenge had been obtained. Though Joker's ignorance blinded him as the Boy Wonder snuck into the building through the open ceiling, carefully walking along the catwalk. Trained to use stealth, Robin proved to show great potential perhaps someday to surpass both Batman and Batgirl. "Things are going just as planned for once. Batman's weak partners cannot stop me and the man himself is gone. Not a sight from him in days."

Harley chimed in. "Not to mention, a certain guilt over a certain already dead guy."

"Yes." Smiled Joker, devilishly. "How fun it was to kill that man. I would've put a smile on his ugly face, but that would've been too much of a give away." Upon hearing the Joker's words, Robin jerked his head back. The Joker had manipulated Batman. The Joker had manipulated them all. Robin growled with a deep anger, but as he was doing this Harley took notice of the Boy Wonder. She nodded to herself and walked over to a nearby switch. "Harley?" Joker said, curiously. "What are you up to?"

Harley didn't answer. Instead she flipped the switch. Suddenly before Robin could move, the floor under him broke. "AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as, he fell uncontrollably, before Robin could think to reach for his utility belt. Robin hit the ground on his back when suddenly a cage shot forward and dropped around him. A sounding clang echoed as Robin suddenly found himself trapped. "Damn, I fell for this trap like an amateur."

"That you are Boy Blunder." Laughed Joker, as he crept forward. Robin placed his hands on the bars that contained him and growled as Joker walked forward. "Well, I guess you heard every bit of my plan."

"Every single detail." Growled Robin. Suddenly Robin's anger began to delve deep.

"Oh." Smiled Joker. His voice filling with laughter with every word he said. "Good boy. Anyway, Harley and I have a city to threaten so I'll be seeing you." Joker then reached his hand and put it up against his forehead. "As you were, Bird Boy." Joker then led Harley onto the blimp. "Come on Harley!" he said.

"Coming Mr. J!" Harley called back.

"Uh, boss." Said Moe, stepping out of the blimp.

"What?' said Joker, crossing his arms. "I just know I'm not going to like this."

"Well…" Moe began clearing his throat. "We're having trouble. The engine won't start." Joker put a hand to his chin. "Oh well get it fixed, then we're taking off immediately after that."

"Not a problem boss."

Unbeknownst to any of them, there was another who had snuck inside and onto the blimp. Batgirl used her stealth skills to sneak inside the blimp. Quickly taking cover under a sheet, she knew she had to wait…

"Actually boss." Moe said, sheepishly. "We found out everything's alright." Joker walked over, impatiently tapping his foot. Moe nervously continued. "Just a minor problem, easily fixed…."

Joker stared deep in Moe's eyes, for 10 seconds, all Joker did was stare at him, Moe began to sweat until finally Joker began to laugh. "All right then, let's go. We've got a city to destroy. Come Harley!"

"Coming Mr. J!" Harley said, cheerfully. "Bye Boy Blunder!" she said, waving to Robin, who banged on the cage.

"You _WON'T _get away with this!" Robin shouted. But they just ignored him. Robin could only watch helplessly as the blimp's door shut and the ceiling above opened… It slowly lifted itself into the air, silently and quickly. Then it rose into the sky as several Gothamites watched in shock, it seemed as though Joker's laughter could be heard outside.

Inside City Hall, Mayor Hamilton Hill sat at his desk, tapping his pen as he went over city notes. Suddenly the TV clicked on. "What the heck?" Hill said, surprised, he even dropped his pen.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor." Came the Joker's voice. "I trust I haven't disturbed you." Joker smiled. "Oh and Commissioner Gordon, how's it going? I guess you're getting ready to flash that big signal in the sky? Well trust me, he won't show his face if he knows what's good for him!" Suddenly the Joker broke into hysterical laughter.

"Damn you Joker." Muttered Gordon as he watched inside GCPD Headquarters.

"Anyway, the point is that I, your most humble Clown Prince of Crime." Said Joker, proudly. "Drum roll please Harley." (Harley began beating drums off camera) "I have a nuclear weapon, pointing straight at Gotham City." Joker had no doubts now, that the citizens of Gotham were screaming in fear, breaking windows and causing riots at this very moment. He wished above anything else that he could see it. But alas, duty calls. "Mr. Mayor, I promise you I will not blow up the city in return for $1 million dollars."

"1 million dollars?" Hill shouted in surprise. "That's outrageous!"

"I know Mr. Mayor, you're probably saying…" Joker began to do his best impersonation of the Mayor. "$1 million dollars? That's outrageous! Oh that Joker is just one big son of a-Oh wait! Heheheehe! I can't say that on TV! Or perhaps Mr. Mayor you'd rather the whole city blow up? Think about it. You have 2 hours." With these cruel final words, the Joker's broadcast disappeared.

Hill quickly picked up the phone and dialed in a number. "Jim?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor. I saw it all." Gordon answered, his voice serious, but concerned at the time. "What do you want me to do?"

"Evacuate the city as fast as you can, it's our only option. We can't pay that madman a million dollars!"

"I understand Mayor Hill." Said Gordon, solemnly as he hung up the phone. _Well, old friend._ His thoughts instantly turned to Batman. _I just hope that what the Joker says isn't true. You're our only hope._ "Bullock!" he said, calling to the outside of his office.

"Right here Commish." Said Harvey Bullock, a detective for the GCPD, Bullock was everything you did not want in a cop. He was a bit short, fat and was eating every 5 seconds, (yet somehow he got the job done) he also was probably the only cop to have something against Batman, who he claimed he saw as nothing more than a freak and menace, though deep down Bullock had some amount of respect for Batman, he would never admit it.

"Start a full scale city evacuation." Said Gordon. "Now! Don't waste a minute!" Gordon said, his voice rising with each word.

"I'm on it Commish." Bullock responded firmly.

"Then why are you standing here still talking to me?" Gordon barked. With this, Bullock immediately ran out the door. Gordon sulked back into his desk. He knew as full as anyone else that an evacuation wouldn't save many lives. He knew that it looked hopeless. He knew that Batman was the city's only hope… wherever he was.

Meanwhile up in the blimp. Joker twirled and danced around the blimp as he sang a song (much to the chagrin of the still hiding Batgirl) "Gotham City is blowing up. Blowing up! Gotham City is blowing up! I'm so happy!"

Batgirl readied a bat-a-rang under the sheet she was hiding. _I don't know if I can do this by myself, but I'll try for Daddy, for Tim, for Dick, for Alfred and especially you Bruce. _Reading herself, she prepared to spring her trap, but suddenly a gun cocked and Batgirl saw that Larry had pointed a gun to her head. "Crap…" she muttered.

"Drop it girl." Larry said, menacingly. Batgirl reluctantly complied as the bat-a-rang fell with a clang. Larry reached down and grabbing the girl by her cape pulled her off the ground. But as Batgirl got to her feet with a bit of a karate sound, Larry was on the floor. This sound was more than enough for Joker to turn around.

"Batgirl!" he said, surprised at first, but that grin quickly returned to his face. "Well, I shouldn't be that surprised really. In fact, I'm glad one of you is here actually." Batgirl didn't answer instead; she braced herself for anything and walked forward.

"I'm taking you back to Arkham Joker." She said. Arkham Asylum was where the most dangerous criminals were held. Joker (as well as Harley) had been there countless times already.

"Right." Joker said, through laughter. "You and what army? I don't see any Justice League or Teen Titans to back you up. Harley!" Joker said, clapping his hands.

"Right Mr. J! Put 'em up girl!" said Harley, taking a karate stance (which was to Batgirl's eyes pathetic.) Batgirl smiled as Harley came at her; Batgirl avoided Harley's kick and punched her across the face. "Ow!" Harley cried out.

"I've got a lot more where that came from." Batgirl smiled.

"So do I sister. So do I." Harley said, smiling. "Get her boys!" Batgirl turned around to see Moe and Curley tackle her from the side. A dirty tactic, but one that seemed to work for a moment. As Joker watched the struggle happening before him, he just smiled. He wished he had a bag of popcorn with him. Batgirl kicked Moe in the stomach and swung him down to the floor. Curley came at her, but she did a back flip and kicked him in the chin. Joker watched as Batgirl appeared behind him. Joker turned around him, only to have Batgirl punch the clown in the chest, but what was strange was that Joker didn't feel a thing…

"What kind of punch was that?" he said, mocking the young crime-fighter. "You're not even trying." Then Joker grabbed the girl by her hand and threw her back over his shoulder. But Batgirl's intention was never to hurt the Joker; instead, she slowly hid a mini bomb into her glove compartment. But as she stood up, Moe and Larry had come up behind her and grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her. Batgirl tried to break free, but their grip on her was too strong.

"Damn…." She said sadly. Curley reached down at her waist. "You better watch where you're putting your hands!" she said, threatening him. But the thug was merely grabbing her utility belt.

"Let's see how good _you _are without your toys." He said, laughing. Batgirl could feel the thugs beginning to bind her hands together with rope. Batgirl tugged, but her hands had been bound too tightly. Then Curley grabbed more rope and began to loop them around her chest, which completely immobilized her arms.

"You won't get away with this Joker. I _will _make sure of it. One way or another!" Batgirl shouted angrily. Curley then finished tying her waist. Batgirl strained, but they made sure Batgirl was bound so tightly that she couldn't even have a chance at breaking the ropes. They then reached down and began to tie her thighs.

"Poor Batgirl." Said Harley, in a mocking voice. "All tied up with nowhere to go, I wouldn't have it any other way for Mr. J's big day." Harley then flung her arms around Joker, who smiled.

"Baby! You're the best!" Joker smiled. Batgirl mutter slight gibberish to herself as she watched them finish tying her thighs and moving on to her ankles. Getting back in the moment, Batgirl then tried to hop out of the way.

"You won't be getting me without a- fiiiigggghhhhht!" she yelled as they tackled her before she could get any further. They finished tying her ankles and forced her to her feet. "Actually the floor's fine thank you." She said, angrily.

"Ah Batgirl." Joker smiled as he watched Batgirl's struggles. "Feisty to the end. I think I'll spare you for the next 2 hours so you can witness the end of the city you've fought to protect for so long." Joker smiled as Batgirl began to growl.

"You're a monster Joker!" she yelled. "I heard everyone about what you did to Batman! That's not right! You cheated! He didn't deserve that!"

"Oh Harley?" said Joker, pointing his finger. "Can you please shut her up? I don't want her big mouth to ruin my fun."

"Gladly, Mr. J! Sheesh!" she said, with annoyance in her voice at Batgirl. "She doesn't know when to shut up does she?"

"Indeed." Smiled Joker. Harley pulled into her pocket and pulled out a white cloth.

"Hey! That thing better be clean-Mmmmppphhhh!" Batgirl shouted as Harley wrapped the cloth over her mouth muffling Batgirl's angry protests. Harley tied a knot in the gag.

"There that's better. Peace and quiet!" Harley smiled.

"Mmmpphhh!" Batgirl yelled back. This was bad. She could barely make a sound. Now bound, gagged and struggling Batgirl was flown back into a corner. "Mmmppphhhhh!" she shouted, painfully.

"Let's see…" Joker said, looking at his watch. "Only 30 minutes have passed? Geez! Why must waits be so long?" Joker then sighed, and beamed up. "Oh well let's watch Batgirl struggle! That should make the time go by faster!"

"Mmmppphhhh!" shouted Batgirl. _Idiots. I let you take me; you just wait till I get myself free then I'll show you. Hey wait a minute. Where's that knife I hid in my glove?_

_I hope Barbara doesn't mind that I borrowed her knife._ Robin thought to himself as he used the knife to undo the bolts in the cage. The cage began to rattle. Robin stood back and broke himself into a run. With a cry in his throat, the cage fell to the ground. "Alright!" he yelled triumphantly. "Now to get to Batman before it's too late." He had seen Batgirl sneak aboard. What did that idiot think she was doing? Robin didn't know. But he knew that she didn't stand much of a chance trying to stop Joker by herself. Getting to his R Cycle (which was his primary mode of transportation), he raced against time to get back to the cave. The R Cycle seemed to barely touch the ground.

When he did arrive at Wayne Manor, he found Alfred, dutifully waiting for him. "Welcome home Master Tim. May I-" But then Alfred paused, noticing Robin ran right past him without so much as a hello or nod, Alfred began to wonder. "Oh dear." He said.

Robin raced up the steps of the Bat cave to Wayne Manor; it was like his feet were barely touching the ground. "BRUCE!" he yelled into the empty halls of Wayne Manor. "BRUCE! WHERE ARE YOU? WE GOTTA TALK!" For a while there was no answer. Robin began to pant at yelling so loud, but then Bruce stepped out of the shadows.

"No need to yell Tim." Bruce said, solemnly. "I'm right here."

"The Joker he's…" Robin started, but Bruce interrupted.

"I know. I saw it all." Said Bruce.

"Well then!" said Robin, desperately. "You must know that you gotta do something about this! You're the only one who can!"

"That's enough." Said Bruce, turning his head sharply. "Batman is dead."

"No!" Robin yelled. "He's not dead because you're not! Face it! Bruce is Batman! Batman is Bruce! And that's the way it always was and how it's always gonna be!" Robin began panting.

"You don't know what you're saying." Said Bruce, beginning to lose his patience.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!" Robin shouted in the air. "BATMAN'S NOT DEAD! IF HE IS, THEN GOTHAM'S DEAD TOO!"

"Don't talk to me with that tone of voice…" Bruce started, but Robin kept shouting.

"HE HAS BATGIRL!" Suddenly Bruce lost all sense.

"Joker… has…" Bruce struggled with what he was about to say next. "Barbara?"

"Yes." Said Robin, toning his voice down. "He has her and he's gonna kill her."

"She couldn't have…" started Bruce. "Why did she do that? What made her think she could beat the Joker by herself?"

"She didn't think she could." Robin said, admirably. "But she tried anyway."

Bruce buried his head in his hands, while Robin continued to talk. "Bruce, I need to tell you something." Robin said, taking a deep breath. "That guy you 'killed'? You didn't kill him. Joker set it up. He wanted you to think you killed that guy so you would disappear and he could threaten the city with ease. That's what I gathered."

"Are you sure you heard him right?" Bruce asked, inquisitively.

"YES!" Robin was beginning to get angry again. "Of course I did! I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!" Bruce turned away and walked into the cave.

Barbara couldn't have gone after him. Bruce thought blankly. So much had just happened. Ever since Barbara joined the team, she had become like a daughter to him. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. But on the other hand, how did he know if Tim was telling the truth. What if he really did kill the man? Could he really don the mask again?

"Bruce…" came a voice inside his head. Bruce gasped as inside his mind he saw a figure walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he yelled. "Don't come any closer!" In fear, Bruce stepped back.

"Bruce. I'm you." The figure came into the light.

"No!" Bruce said in shock. "It _can't _be you!" The figure was Batman. Batman walked forward.

"Bruce. What are you talking about? I'm you. You are me. We are one. It's always been that way ever since the night your parents –our- parents died."

Suddenly the memory of his parents' death filled Bruce's mind, he collapsed to his knees and began to sob. But still Batman continued to walk forward. "Do you want to forget that night? You want to forget how Mom and Dad died for no reason! Just because of some punk with a gun?"

"No…." Bruce said, looking up with tears in his eyes. "But…."

"Now another one of ours is about to die because of a madman. It's the only way we can save Barbara. Remember, you need me and I need you. That's the way, it's always been and that's the way it's probably always going to be. Accept your destiny." With the tears gone from his eyes, Bruce stood up and nodded. Suddenly they both began walking towards each other, suddenly as they did on that night so many years ago, they became one once again…

"Master Bruce?" called Alfred concerned. "Are you all right sir?"

"Batman, Alfred." Bruce said, proudly. "I'm Batman."

Bruce walked into the costume room for the first time in days. As he walked up to the Bat suit, he wiped some of the dust off and picked it up and looked deeply into its eyes. Suddenly one by one, the costume was coming on. Then slowly he slid the mask across his face. The Dark Knight had returned.

"Looking good Bruce!" said Robin, flashing thumbs up. Batman nodded as he walked past the Boy Wonder.

"I'm going after Joker." Batman said.

"Of course." Nodded Alfred.

"Should I come too?" Robin asked, worried.

"No, this is something I have to do by myself." Batman said, as he walked to the Batmobile.

"I understand. Go get the bad guy." Smiled Robin. "Meanwhile, there's something I have to do for the summer." With that Robin turned to the Bat-computer and picked up the phone and dialed a number. He was sweating, but he kept telling himself. I can do this. I can do this. "Hello? Starfire? Yeah, it's me. Yeah, I know. Good to talk to you too. Listen, I've got a question I'd like to ask you…"

Meanwhile in the blimp, Joker impatiently waited, "One hour left and still no calls from the Mayor. Oh well, I was going to blow up the city anyway." The Joker laughed again.

"Mmmpphhh!" shouted the still struggling Batgirl. For the past half hour, Harley had done nothing but watch Batgirl's struggles. She was taunting her with each failed attempt to free herself.

"Puddin'?" Harley asked, sheepishly. "What should we do now?"

"Eh, I'm bored let's get ready to fire the nuke." Said Joker, smiling. Harley beamed up. "They're not going to give me the money, that's fine with me. Once we're done with Gotham, I say we go after Metropolis, that city needs demented insane villains like me."

"Uh, boss…?" said Moe, scared.

"What?" Joker barked. "Can't you say I'm in the middle of my gloating?"

"Yeah, but there's something you gotta see."

"Oh, alright put it on monitor!" Suddenly as he ordered, this Joker immediately began to lose all sense. "No! No!" he shouted angrily.

"Mmph?" Batgirl said through her gag, confused as she turned her head to examine the scene, suddenly her spirits were lifted.

In the sky, heading straight towards the blimp was Batman's plane, the Batwing. "No! No!" Joker shouted. "No fair! He's supposed to be…. Anywhere but here! Do we have missiles on this thing?"

"Yes…" Larry started.

"Then fire them now!" Joker shouted angrily.

"But boss…"

"Damn it! I said do it!" Joker shouted angrily. Moe then become to press the buttons that controlled the missiles. The missiles shot into the sky, heading straight for the Batwing. "Come on! Blow him up!" The missiles roared through the sky and connected with the Batwing. The plane suddenly flew out of control. "Yes!" Joker shouted, triumphantly. Suddenly the Batwing exploded and the Joker could no longer contain his laughter. The Joker laughed and laughed as debris flew all over the blimp. "You see that girl!" he said, to the bound Batgirl who had stopped struggling to grasp the sight. "He should not have come back!"

Suddenly Batgirl began to lose control of herself. Batman wasn't, couldn't, be dead. Suddenly she tugged harder and harder at the ropes that bound her and was shouting more and more furious from her gag that was the only keeping her cursing from being known. She had to get at the Joker now. "Mmmpphhhh!" she shouted angrily, where suddenly she broke completely free of her ropes. Joker pulled back, when suddenly Batgirl kicking him in the chest. Joker hit the ground hard. Did he break his neck? Batgirl was hoping he did. She stood up, she had never been so angry in her life. She almost forgot that the gag was still over her mouth; quickly she pulled it from her mouth and threw it to the floor. "You're a monster Joker!"

"Thank you." Joker smiled, as the clown stood up and brushed himself off. "You ruined my good vest! Oh, you just bought yourself a ticket straight to hell."

"After you." Batgirl responded, as she pulled out what he had hidden in her glove compartment. Batgirl held up the tiny bomb up much to the Joker's horror.

"Wait! Where did you get that?" Joker actually sounded _frightened. _

"I took it from your jacket when I 'punched' you. I'm more resourceful than you give me credit for Joker." Petrified Joker stepped back as Batgirl walked forward.

"Stop! You're crazy!" he shouted, desperately. "You've had a busy day." He said, trying to be calm. "You've got to understand, the pressures of holding a city for ransom! You don't know how much powerful that thing has! It's-"

"As powerful as a regular bomb?" said Batgirl, finishing his sentence for him. "Perfect."

"You'll kill us ALL!" Joker began to shout. "YOU WON'T SURVIVE! NONE OF US WILL!"

"I know." Said Batgirl, bowing her head. "But you! You killed Batman! That's something I can't overlook! I can stop you for good with this. I know I won't survive, but I owe him that much…" Resigning herself, Batgirl tilted her head up. "Now then Joker…" she started preparing to throw the bomb to the floor.

"NO! DON'T!" Joker fell back petrified. But it seemed both Batgirl and Joker had forgotten about Harley, who grabbed an electric razor.

"Laugh this off Bratgirl!" she yelled as she shocked the unsuspecting Batgirl. Batgirl could be nothing, but scream. She dropped the bomb as it began to fall to the floor. Joker gasped in shock, suddenly the clown found himself running to catch the bomb, and he jumped in desperation. He let out a yell of adrenaline. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was relieved to see that he had caught the bomb in his hands. With a groan, Batgirl dropped to her knees and then to the floor.

_It's over. I failed. I'm sorry Bruce…_Batgirl was sure that these would be her last thoughts as her eyes closed.

Joker stood up, now angrier than ever. "No more games!" he said, pulling the gun out from his vest. "I shouldn't have let you live earlier. Oh well, you know what they say! You learn from your mistakes!" His finger prepared to pull the trigger as he aimed the gun at Batgirl's head. Then suddenly he found the gun flying out of his hand. He let and saw the gun pinned up against the wall by a bat-a-rang. Angrily, he turned to the side and saw Batman standing in the doorway. The door had been knocked off to the blimp.

"Oh! Why can't you ever stay dead! How did you survive?" Joker shouted angrily.

"I wasn't in the plane, instead I took the Batmobile." Batman walked inside. "What kind of game you playing Joker? First, you trick me into thinking I've killed a man and now you hijack a nuclear weapon?"

"Simple." Joker smiled. "I got tired of always losing, so I created the perfect scheme to which I though would destroy Gotham City for good."

"I should've suspected it from the start, it wasn't normal for my bat-a-rang to just come at the building like that."

"Oh, yes." Joker smiled. "I figured you'd be too devastated to worry about that."

Batman frowned at the clown. He turned his head to see Batgirl lying on the ground, unconscious. Batman was horrified. Was she dead? He didn't dare think of that, instead he walked towards the Joker. "You're going back to Arkham."

"Over my dead body! Harley! Boys! Take care of him! I'll fire the nuke!" Laughing Joker ran to the controls. Batman turned to see Harley and Joker's goons approaching him from all angles. Now here, things looked hopeless, Batman was outnumbered. It seemed impossible. But he's Batman. Doing the impossible is what he does.

As Joker tried to block out the sounds of struggle that was going on, he quickly prepared the controls. "At last! Gotham City is-"

"Hold it right there!" Batman sneered. Joker jerked his head back to see Harley and the others tied up. Batman opened the door once more. And threw the four of them out the window (much to Harley's screams) however a parachute opened up, allowing them to fall to safety.

"Nice going Batman! But you won't stop me now!" Joker pulled the switch. Batman gasped as the wall to the blimp opened up and the nuke pointed at the city. "Too late Batsy! You can't stop it now!" Suddenly, the Joker began to laugh, but then stopped. "Wait." He said. "Why isn't it doing anything?"

Batman walked over to the warhead and after carefully examining it, he smiled and stood up. "Because it's a dummy Joker."

"WHAT!" Joker yelled in surprise.

"Simple, you picked up a dummy warhead by accident." Batman said, still smiling. "I have to admit Joker. If it wasn't for this miscalculation you made, you might've actually won." Joker growled.

"NO! YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE ALWAYS RUINING MY PLANS! WELL, I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT THROUGH YOUR LUNGS!" Joker had lost his temper and flung himself at Batman, soon the two were grappling on the floor, with Joker trying to get his hands around Batman's neck. "YOU'VE RUINED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN EVEN I GO WITH YOU!"

Batman growled and using both legs kicked the Joker out of his grip. Joker angrily reached into his vest and pulled out a bag of mini grenades. Batman kicked them out of Joker's grip. Joker fell back from the impact and the grenades fell out of the bag. Suddenly the grenades began to explode. Batman shielded his eyes from the explosion. He turned and saw Batgirl still unconscious. _I must save her. _He thought desperately. Suddenly Batman was running at the girl. Quickly he scooped her in his arms and ran towards the door. In a jump filled with adrenaline, he jumped out of the blimp, as explosions began to rock the ship.

Meanwhile inside, the Joker watched as his "toys" began to cause the blimp to crash as the controls went out of control. The autopilot had been shot. Joker ran towards where the parachutes where kept, but he was quickly thrown back by the tilting blimp. "Whoa!" he cried out, landing on the floor face first, he looked up and gasped as he saw the grenades heading straight for him. But instead of screaming for help or in horror, the Joker just smiled. He began to laugh uncontrollably. The laughter was so loud, Batman could hear it coming from outside as he landed safely on the ground below. The Joker continued to laugh until suddenly the blimp erupted in flames and the laughter stopped. Then the blimp descended onto the ground below….

With Batgirl still in his arms, Batman looked at the wreckage. Was Joker gone? No matter how much he'd wish if was true. Deep down, he knew that somehow, someway Joker was alive. "We'll meet again soon Joker." He said, silently. He looked down at the still slumbering Batgirl. "OK Batgirl, you can wake up. You're safe now." But the girl did not stir. Pausing for a moment, Batman tried again. "Batgirl?" he said, worried. Suddenly thoughts that she might be dead began to fill his mind. She couldn't be dead. Even after all he had done to save her. He placed down on the ground and began pounding her chest in order to get her to choke up air. Bending down, he touched her lips to give her air. He switched back and forth. "No! Breath! Damn you! Breath!" But it was no use. His hands fell limp, and then suddenly he screamed his lungs out. His screams filled the air. Picking up Batgirl, he held her in his arms, his eyes closed. He had failed…

But as Batman silently began to cry, a hand touched his face. "Why, Batman I didn't know you cared." Batman looked down and saw Batgirl looking up at him, smiling. Suddenly Batman found himself filled with joy. He smiled back down to her. He lifted her up in his arms again, and she wrapped her arms around him. She felt as though she didn't want to be out of his arms again. Batman gazed out at Gotham City. It shined brightly as the sun began to set in the sky. Gotham seemed to be a corrupt city, filled with crime and violence, but for once when Batman stared at it now; he saw what could one day be there with a lot of hard work and patience. A city truly safe from crime, corruption and greed. Perhaps someday it could be achieved and Batman was sure of one thing; he wasn't going to stop until that day came.

"For you Mom and Dad…"

The End

Starring:

Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne

Tara Strong as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon

Scott Menville as Robin/Tim Drake

Loren Lester as Dick Grayson

Mark Hamill as the Joker

Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn

Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth

Bob Hastings as Commissioner Gordon

Lloyd Bochner as Mayor Hill

Robert Costanzo as Harvey Bullock

Written by Proud Nintendo Fan

Story by Proud Nintendo Fan

Batman created by Bob Kane and copyrighted by DC Comics

Special Thanks:

Bruce Timm  
Bob Kane

Kevin Conroy

Mark Hamill

And everyone responsible for bringing Batman: The Animated Series to life! May it live on forever!


End file.
